


Color

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sedih-sedih ambigu gitu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: Warna-Warna Aka dan Furi. Gelap namun tidak gulita. Terang namun tidak cerah / / Drabble / /





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :Kuroko no Basukemilik Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah
> 
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak
> 
> (ini pindahan dari ffn, btw)

Malam yang menjadi tak biasa, dimana Seijuuro menapakkan kakinya ke ruang terlarang dimana hanya ayahnya – Akashi Masaomi yang memiliki akses tunggal. Ruang tersembunyi yang hanya ayahnya dan orang kepercayaannya ketahui. Sayangnya Seijuuro bukan orang yang dipercaya oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Ya, awalnya ia tidak tau mengenai ruangan itu. Tapi kini ia tau. Ruangan dimana letak rahasia terbesar ayahnya tersimpan.

Malam yang tak biasa, dimana Seijuuro melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang duduk tergelung di atas ranjang besar berwarna putih. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar langkah Seijuuro masuk. Wajah itu.

"Kau bukan Masaomi," sosok itu bersuara. Anehnya ia tidak memiliki suara lembut layaknya wanita.

"Aku anaknya," Seijuuro membalas. Melangkah lebih dekat kepada sosok yang kini berangsur memojokkan diri ke dinding.

"Kau tau, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini kan?" tanya sosok itu. Ia membenarkan gaun tidurnya yang sama berwarna putih untuk menutupi kaki-kakinya.

"Aku tau," Seijuuro menjawab. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. "Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang dia sembunyikan selama ini. Mungkin bisa kupakai untuk melawannya nanti. Dan tidak kusangka, aku menemukan..." kalimatnya sengaja dibiarkan menggantung. Matanya meneliti sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tertawa. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum. Berusaha sabar.

"Aku ibumu."

Mata Seijuuro membola karena terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha tenang kembali. "Kau bukan."

"Aku iya."

Seijuuro menyeringai sinis. "Aku tidak ingat memiliki seorang ibu laki-laki."

Sosok itu tertawa lagi. Lebih lepas kali ini. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Itulah yang ingin aku dengar dari Masaomi!" ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi.

Seijuuro diam. Berusaha mencerna informasi-informasi ini sambil meneliti si sosok. Dia bukan wanita. Tapi Seijuuro tidak yakin kalau dia juga pria. Tubuhnya kecil dan kurus.

"Hey, apa aku mirip ibumu?" tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba.

Seijuuro diam. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong jika sekilas dilihat dari jauh, bentuk wajah dan tubuh itu sekilas mengingatkan Seijuuro kepada almarhum ibunya. Mereka memiliki rambut yang sama tapi..

"Ibuku tidak memiliki mata seperti itu."

"Ah iya, aku tidak mengenakan lensa kontak hari ini," jelasnya sambil melirik ke belakang. Dimana tempat lensa kontak tergeletak di atas nakas. "Jadi, sisanya aku mirip?"

Seijuuro tak berani menjawab lagi. Sosok itu tersenyum sedih. "Berarti mustahil untukku keluar dari sini rupanya," gumamnya.

Ruangan hening. Diantara mereka tidak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Seijuuro mengecek waktu di jam tangannya.

"Sudah ingin pergi?" tanya sosok itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Dan aku sudah tau apa yang dia sembunyikan disini."

Sosok itu tau sedari awal kalau anak dari Masaomi ini tak ada niatan untuk membebaskannya. Hanya dugaan asal, awalnya. Tetapi ternyata dugaannya benar. Lalu dengan santai ia bertanya, "Oh? Jadi apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Ayahku adalah seorang maniak yang tidak bisa pergi dari bayang-bayang istrinya, menculik seorang pemuda secara random, dan menjadikannya boneka," jelas Seijuuro.

Penjelasan Seijuuro yang singkat dengan wajah datar itu membuat si sosok tersenyum sedih. "Tidak semua tepat, tidak semua salah."

Seijuuro diam. Ia yang melihat wajah sosok itu tersenyum sedih merasa ada sengatan ngilu di jantungnya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri kemudian bangkit. "Aku pergi," ucapnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Siapa namamu, anak dari Masaomi?" tanya sosok itu sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Sosok itu menegapkan badannya. "Kau tadi bertanya siapa aku kan? Akan aku beritahu setelah kau memperkenalkan diri. Anggap saja seperti barter."

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Akashi Sejuuro," jawabnya datar, seperti biasa.

Sosok itu melepas wig merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi kepalanya. Memperlihatkan rambut coklat pendek dan berantakan. Tangannya terulur mengharapkan sambutan jabatan. "Furihata Kouki, salam kenal!"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari semua senyum ngilu yang ia tunjukkan kepadanya selama tadi. Ini senyum yang berbeda.

Seijuuro meneguk ludahnya. Kurang lebih paham kenapa ayahnya menahan Furihata Kouki di penjara seperti ini.


	2. White 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelanjutan dari White sebelumnya.

Malam yang jadi terbiasa. Diamana dia menjajakkan kaki di tempat yang tak seharusnya dia datangi. Di tempat yang seharusnya tersembunyi. Di tempat sunyi sepi, yang hanya ditutupi dengan dinding serba putih.

 

Di tengah ruang yang dia kunjungi, seseorang tengah menunggunya. Menyapa akan kehadirannya. Dan tersenyum saat mereka bertukar kata.

 

“Tak ku sangka kau jadi sering kesini, Seijuuro,” ucap pemuda penghuni ruangan tersebut. Rambut merah panjang bergelombang terkibas saat kepalanya disandarkan di lututnya yang tertekuk. Posisi duduknya menampilkan sepasang kaki yang tampak pucat di balik balutan gaun putih.

 

Seijuuro, pemuda yang datang lagi di malam itu menghampiri penghuni ruangan tersebut. Duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Matanya menatapi jadi ujung kaki hingga bertemu pada sepasang mata merah yang sama dengannya.

 

Senyum tipis tergaris di bibirnya yang kaku. “Kau panggil aku Seijuuro,” ucapnya.

 

Pemuda yang memakai gaun dan rambut palsu itu membalas dengan seringaian. “Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau ku panggil ‘Anak dari Masaomi’?” Kepalanya diangkat dari pangkuannya. Bibirnya mencibir. “Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku saat terakhir kali kau disini. Kau lupa?”

 

Seijuuro menggeleng. “Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Kouki. Aku hanya..” Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai surai merah yang terjatuh di atas sempat tidur. “.. senang.”

 

Mendengar itu, Kouki pun tersenyum sedih. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tangan Seijuuro yang sedang  bermain-main dengan rambut palsunya. “Hey, Seijuuro..” panggilnya, namun terputus karena di saat yang bersamaan Seijuuro juga berkata, “Kenapa kau masih pakai ini?”

 

Kouki tertegun. Sepasang mata coklat yang dilapisi lensa merah menatap balik pada sepasang nyala api yang sedang membara. Kouki tahu, dari matanya Seijuuro mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka.

 

“Beberapa saat lalu mereka datang.” Dia menggidikkan bahu. “Pemeriksaan rutin? Ah, penyediaan pakaian, makanan dan peralatan mandi juga.”

 

Tangan yang sebelumnya bermain dengan rambut sintesis itu naik untuk membelai pipinya. Kemudian terus naik hingga ke pangkal rambut dan menariknya lepas. “Aku tidak suka,”

 

Kouki tertawa getir, “Aku juga,”

 

Mereka saling tatap dalam sekian waktu. Di ruangan putih yang terasa hampa itu, tak ada diantara mereka yang mencoba untuk berkata. Tak ada diantara mereka pula, yang bisa mengerti apa yang satunya pikirkan. Sampai kedua dari mereka berkata,

 

“Kau tak seharusnya ada disini,”

 

“Ayo kita pergi dari sini,”

 

Kouki tertegun. “Apa?”

 

“Kita..” ucap Seijuuro. Menggenggam kedua tangan Kouki. Menariknya mendekat. “..pergi dari sini.”

 

Pemuda yang kini berambut coklat itu menarik tangnnya kembali. “Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa. Kau pun tahu kau tak akan bisa” Dia menggeleng. “Kau tahu cepat atau lambat, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini.”

 

Akashi bergerak mendekat. Memajukan tubuhnya hingga Kouki terpaksa mundur dan terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh tegapnya mengukung pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. “Aku bisa membawamu pergi.”

 

“Lalu apa?” Tanya Kouki. Nadanya getir. Matanya mulai berair. “Menyembunyikanku lagi hingga Masaomi tidak menemukanku? Bukankah itu sama saja, Seijuuro?”

 

Seijuuro memeluk tubuh lemah yang masih terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. “Tidak, Kouki. Aku tidak akan sama dengan dia.” Suara rendahnya berdegar. Entah dilapisi amarah ataukah perasaan lain yang sama seperti yang Kouki rasakan. “Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Tidak seperti dia. kau tidak akan menjadi sebuah boneka. Aku akan menyayangimu sebagai kamu, Furihata Kouki. Bukan sebagai yang lain.”

 

Kouki tak bisa berkata. Kata-kata beradu berantakan di dalam kepalanya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia mengigit bibir, dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipi.

 

Perasaan mereka lebih rumit daripada yang mereka kira.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini Beda Setting dan Cerita dari White,

Ada dua kategori orang dalam hidupmu. Yaitu orang yang menginginkanmu, dan yang tidak menginginkanmu.

Furihata Kouki hidup sederhana. Tapi tiga bulan lalu ayahnya meninggal bunuh diri karena terlibat hutang yang menggunung. Kakaknya langsung mengambil alih posisi sebagai kepala keluarga dengan meninggalkan kuliahnya. Ibunya mulai mencari kerja. Namun belum ibunya mendapat pekerjaan, tepatnya satu bulan lalu, sang kakak pergi menyusul sang ayah. Meninggal karena terlibat kecelakaan di lingkungan proyek. Pengait crane jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang malang saat sedang mengangkat dua karung semen.

Kehidupan sederhana Furihata Kouki makin memburuk sejak saat itu. Kouki semakin tidak bisa mengindahkan tangisan ngilu dari kamar ibunya tiap hari. Kadang Kouki tidak merasakan lapar. Kouki tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk sekolah. Hidup mereka di minggu belakangan ini hanya bergantung dari asuransi kakaknya. Ia merasakan kehilangan, tapi ibunya lebih membutuhkan perhatian.

Ibunya, sebagaimana yang Kouki khawatirkan, tidak ingin meninggalkan kamarnya sejak pemakaman kakaknya. Wanita satu-satunya dalam kehidupan Kouki ini bahkan tidak hentinya menangis. Sampai saat dua minggu lalu, Kouki yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya tiba-tiba dibangunkan. Wanita yang memiliki surai rambut yang sama dengan Kouki itu tersenyum manis. Bersikap manis sambil berkata bahwa Kouki akan terlambat ke sekolah jika tidak segera bangun. Seolah tangis semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Seolah yang kemarin-kemarin itu hanya ilusi.

Tapi tidak. Kouki masih dapat melihat kantung mata yang membengkak di wajahnya.

Kouki menurut. Tak sanggup berkata banyak karena takut. Lalu ibunya berkata bahwa dia akan menunggunya di bawah setelah membangunkan kakaknya.

Saat pintu itu tertutup, Kouki masih terpaku di tempatnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah yang kemarin itu semuanya mimpi? Yang mana yang benar?

Kouki turun ke bawah dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Saat ia menuruni tangga, ia dapat mencium aroma makanan dari arah dapur. Aroma kopi juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencium bau ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Dan perutnya mulai merasakan lapar.

Kouki berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia ingat sekali kemarin meja itu begitu kotor dan dingin. Kini dengan empat piring yang ditata di masing-masing kursi, makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap di tengah, dan wanita yang baru memasuki ruangan ini sambil membawa semangkuk penuh makanan berkuah.

"Cepat duduk, Kou!"

Kouki tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Melihat ibunya yang memasukkan nasi ke masing-masing piring. Tempat duduk ayah dan kakaknya masih kosong. Kouki berpikir dimana mereka sekarang.

"Ayo sekarang. Mari makan!" ucap ibunya setelah duduk di kursinya.

"Bu, kita tidak menunggu ayah atau kakak dulu?" tanya Kouki.

Ibunya mengesap tehnya dengan tenang. "Untuk apa ditunggu. Mereka kan sudah disini. Ya kan ayah?" tanya ibunya, menengok ke kursi di sebelah kanannya – kursi yang biasa diduduki ayahnya. "Kouki, kalau kamu masih mengantuk, cuci mukamu lagi sana. Sampai pura-pura tidak lihat ayah dan Naoki," lanjut ibunya sambil terkikik.

Kouki diam di kursinya. Ia memperhatikan ibunya yang masih tertawa kecil kemudian memperhatikan dua kursi yang masih kosong. Ayah dan Naoki-nii disini?

"Ibu, ayah dan Naoki-nii tidak ada disini," ucap Kouki.

Suara debam menggema di ruang makan. Ibunya baru saja memukul meja dengan hetakan yang keras. "Mereka ada Kouki!" teriak wanita itu. "Mereka ada disana! Duduk! Tersenyum! Tertawa bersama ibu!"

Kouki meremas kedua tangannya. Perasaan dingin kembali menjalar di dadanya. Tidak ada yang mimpi dan ini juga bukan kenyataan. Kepalanya merasa kembali mengambang. "Mereka tidak ada bu," gumamnya. Pandangan matanya terasa kabur. "Mereka sudah pergi. Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.."

Tidak. Kouki tidak ingin menangis. Tidak setelah semua perasaan yang ia kira sudah mati. Rasa bersalah itu karena tidak menjadi anak yang berguna. Anak yang tidak bisa sedikitpun mengangkat beban keluarga. Hingga satu per satu dari mereka pergi. Dan beban itu bukan jatuh kepadanya, tapi ke wanita satu-satunya yang ada di dunianya.

Tidak. Kouki tidak boleh menangis. Karena dia harus cukup dewasa saat ini untuk membagi beban itu. Agar ibunya merasa lebih baik. Agar ibunya kuat lagi. Agar ibunya tersenyum lagi. Menjadi hidup lagi.

Tapi bukan yang seperti ini ibu yang aku mau.

"Mereka.. sudah mati, bu!" kata Kouki lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Ia menunduk dalam. Memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat. Usahanya untuk menguatkan diri.

Lalu terdengar suara piring terjatuh dan pecah. Kouki mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ibunya dengan wajah merah. Air mata kembali mengalir di mata sendu itu. Lalu suara teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar dari bibirnya."MEREKA MASIH ADA! MASIH HIDUP! MEREKA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKAN KITA!"

Ia kembali mengambil satu piring untuk dibanting. Tapi Kouki dengan cepat berdiri dan menghentikan tangannya. "Sudah, bu! Hentikan! Mereka tidak akan kem-!"

"KAMULAH YANG HARUSNYA BERHENTI KOUKI! JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM-MACAM. MEREKA HIDUP!"

Setelah Kouki berhasil mengambil piring itu dari tangan ibunya, ia segera ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu. Ia membersihkan pecahan piring yang dijatuhkan oleh ibunya agar tidak melukai wanita tersebut. Ia berhasil membuangnya dan kembali ke ruang makan mendapati ibunya duduk dengan tenang sambil mengunyah lauk.

"Cepat naik ke atas! Kau ku hukum karena berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai ayah dan Naoki. Aku akan bilang ke pihak sekolah kalau kau sakit hari ini!" ucap wanita itu.

Kouki sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Kepalanya terlalu berat dan pusing. Tapi ia menurut dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, tubuhnya seketika ambruk. Jatuh seolah tak ada tenaga. Kouki tidak mau mengakuinya, karena ia yakin kalau ibunya belum gila.


	4. Black 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutan dari Black

Saat sore hari, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ibunya kembali masuk dengan wajah seolah hal tadi pagi tak terjadi sama sekali.

"Kou, bangun! Kamu tidak takut terlambat?"

Kouki bergeser dari posisi tidurnya. Melihat ibunya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Naoki sudah berangkat dari tadi loh. Ayo cepat siap-siap sekolah!"ucap wanita itu sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Kouki. "Ah, jangan bilang dari kemarin kamu tidur masih menggunakan seragam!"

Kouki diam. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ibu tunggu dibawah ya. Sarapan sudah siap!" katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Dalam keremangan kamar, Kouki melirik jam digital diatas nakas. Pukul 17:58

Ia sudah tidak tau harus seperti apa lagi hidupnya kini.

→ **Black : Part 2**

Kouki berusaha mengikuti khayalan ibunya. Meski ini memang tidak masuk akal. Sangat. Berbicara pada angin. Dibangunkan dua sampai tiga kali karena waktu di kepala ibunya tidak pernah tetap. Kouki juga tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi sejak saat itu – dari dulu memang dia jarang ke sekolah sejak ayahnya meninggal. Dia memakai waktu paginya dengan bekerja di toko kelontong kakek tua – tentu saja awalnya kakek itu menolak karena Kouki jauh dibawah umur semestinya pekerja – dan siang hari menjadi tukang cuci piring di sebuah kedai ramen.

Ibunya tidak tau. Ibunya tidak boleh tau karena uang yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas meja makan itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan khayalan ibunya. Kouki tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Kouki bertahan dengan kepura-puraan ini karena dia juga tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Tapi dunia solah masih ingin bermain-main dengan Furihata Kouki. Keadaan ibunya semakin hari semakin tidak stabil. Rumah yang dulunya tenang karena hanya berpenghuni dua orang, kini kian hari ramai diisi teriakan ngilu dari wanita satu-satunya di rumah itu. Hal itu dulu tidak sering terjadi. Kadang ibunya memasuki mode histeris saat malam hari, saat menyadari ayahnya tidak ada disampingnya. Tapi hal ini semakin sering. Semakin terulang.

Hal ini membuat Kouki kadang ragu untuk berangkat bekerja. Keadaan ini semakin begitu sulit untuknya yang seharusnya masih menduduki kursi kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Kouki semakin tidak paham. Tapi ia terus berjalan. Meski beban hidup semakin terasa berat di punggungnya.

Lalu tepat dua hari yang lalu, saat Kouki kembali dari tempat kerjanya, ia melihat sepasang mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dalam hati ketar-ketir karena takut yang datang adalah para penagih hutang. Tapi Kouki tidak bisa lari, karena ibunya ada di dalam. Maka dari itu, dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam meski dengan kaki gemetar.

Satu hal yang Kouki sadari saat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya adalah, bahwa yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya saat ini adalah bukan orang biasa. Bukan para penagih hutang yang biasa. Melainkan beberapa orang yang memakai seragam jas, dan satu orang dengan rambut mencolok – satu-satunya yang duduk bersama dengan ibunya.

Saat mereka semua menyadari keberadaan Kouki, anak itu mundur selangkah. Merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan yang sebagian besar seperti tak memiliki hati. Begitu dingin. Tapi ibunya memanggilnya. Menyuruhnya duduk di sisinya. Bagaimana Kouki bisa mundur?

Sebelum duduk, Kouki menunduk sopan sebagai pengganti salam. Kemudian hening sampai ibunya memutuskan untuk membuatkan teh di dapur. Meninggalkan si penakut Kouki diantara orang-orang dingin.

"Furihata Kouki," panggil pria berambut merah itu.

Kouki tersentak kaget lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap takut-takut pada orang yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat di hadapannya.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah dan kakakmu. Saya menyesal baru dapat berkunjung saat ini." Pria itu berujar sopan namun ekspresi datarnya tak berubah banyak.

"Ka-kalau boleh tau, paman ini siapa?" tanya Kouki takut-takut.

"Saya adalah Akashi Masaomi. Teman semasa sekolah dulu dengan ayah dan ibumu. Kami berteman akrab saat itu."

"O-oh.." ujar Kouki. Dia tak tau harus memberikan tanggapan apa.

"Saya akan langsung pada intinya," Akashi berkata. Suasana menjadi semakin tegang dari sebelumnya. Kouki menebak ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius. "Saya mengenal baik Kuji dan Yuriko. Mereka teman yang telah banyak membantu saya semasa sekolah dulu. Segala hal tentang mereka adalah kenangan baik untuk saya.

"Maka dari itu saat mendengar kabar ini saya merasa sangat menyesal dengan renggangnya hubungan kami karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka di masa lampau, saat ini saya datang untuk mengangkatmu, Furihata Kouki yang sekarang anak satu-satunya dari Kuji dan Fujiko menjadi anakku."

Kouki membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Dia tidak mengenal orang ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan sosok yang penuh dengan aura kekuasaan di depannya ini. Dan kini orang itu ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak? Tapi ia masih memiliki seorang ibu.

Anak berambut brunet itu melirik ke arah dapur. Mengintip ibunya yang sedang bersenandung sambil menunggu air mendidih. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lalu kembali ke tuan besar Akashi lalu berkata, "Ta-tapi aku masih punya ibu.."

"Saya tau mengenai keadaan ibumu."

Kouki reflek menaikkan pundaknya.

"Keadaan Fujiko saat ini, tidak mungkin bisa mengasuhmu. Tidak, justru saat ini keadaan sudah terbalik untukmu. Saya tau kamu yang telah mengurusnya."

Kouki menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuan. Seperti anak yang telah ketahuan mencuri, Kouki seakan tak bisa membantah dan bahkan untuk berbicara dengan orang ini saja menjadi terlalu segan.

"Dengan kamu dan Fujiko ikut denganku, saya akan membayar semua biaya sekolahmu. Dan Fujiko akan saya bawa ke dokter terbaik di Jepang." Kouki memperdalam kepalanya. Ini adalah tawaran yang mengguirkan. Tapi Kouki takut jika mempercayai orang yang baru ditemunya saat ini.

"Sejujurnya saja, semua hutang Kuji ke beberapa rentenir telah saya lunasi." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tuan besar Akashi dengan mata membola. Kouki membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara namun dipotong oleh Akashi. "Tidak ada gunanya kamu protes. Karena bahkan dengan seluruh sisa umurmu pun belum tentu bisa melunasinya. Jika kamu ingin membalasnya, ikutlah denganku. Jadilah anakku. Itu satu-satunya pelunasan yang bisa saya terima."

Kembali hening. Kouki menimbang dalam bimbang. Sampai ibunya kembali dengan beberapa gelas teh yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Membicarakan apa sih? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Sambil menerima secangkir teh dari ibunya Kouki, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah kaku Akashi Masaomi lalu berkata, "Bukan hal yang terlalu serius."


End file.
